


Un bout de route

by FirstLoveAn (ZeiinHao)



Series: Anchor mates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mates, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiinHao/pseuds/FirstLoveAn
Summary: Imagine a world where babies are grown in submerged anchors. Two small beings who should have nothing to do with each other end up sharing the same anchor for nine months.They live their life with scars marking the back of their legs as the only reminder of those nine months.Until the day they come back to the water, together, and the scars can finally heal.Two persons molded for each other… people call them ‘anchor mates’.-*In which Merry, a female alpha, wakes up in bed with Nyle, another female alpha, who is just another one night stand. Or so she thinks.





	Un bout de route

_“Was all this that serious to you or was it all flirting and games?_

_Is it almost time to say goodbye or just the start of us two?_

_Tell me, tell me you and me will have a good run together.”_

[[Un bout de route](https://youtu.be/1kaJ88Gt2nU) – Arcadian]

 

Imagine a world where babies are grown in submerged anchors. Two small beings who should have nothing to do with each other end up sharing the same anchor for nine months. Then they’re detached from each other and given to their parents. They’re born. They live their life with scars marking the back of their legs as the only reminder of those nine months.

Until the day they come back to the water, together, and the scars can finally heal.

Two persons molded for each other… people call them ‘anchor mates’.

 

 

-

 

 

Merry hid her face in her hands. She had just woken up in that unknown bed and it was already late in the morning, like… 2 PM.

Memories of the night were flashing in front of her eyes.

One drink.

Talking with that other alpha.

Two drinks.

Dancing with that other alpha… Okay, literally rubbing her ass against said alpha.

Three drinks.

Taking a taxi with the alpha.

Licking and biting that alpha’s lips.

Getting to that alpha’s apartment.

Scenting her and being scented back.

Undressing the alpha.

The alpha licking her. Fingering her.

Licking the scars behind her legs.

Their pussies locked together, pressing and rubbing and throbbing.

 

She felt her face heating up. Definitely one of the best alpha on alpha sex she had ever had in her 25 years of life. She had always preferred sex with female over male alphas anyway.

“You’re finally awake ?”

Merry snapped out of it. “Huh ?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up and I guessed you didn’t have anywhere to go on a Sunday morning, so…”

Merry’s eyes widened. Nyle was still as beautiful, her glittery bodycon dress from the night before replaced by a shirtless chiseled chest with sculpted breasts and tight spandex shorts molding every inch of her thighs. Sweat was glistening on her muscular body, probably because of the weights in the corner of the room. Merry had the same at home, which had been a gift from her omega brother, but she hadn’t bothered using them much. She still had her tall height to seem strong. And she preferred running anyway.

“Merry ?”

“Huh ? Hm yeah, yeah… thanks. I’ll… Thank you for your hospitality !” Ugh, her face, her voice, her scent, everything was awkward in this answer. “And now I think I’ll just… leave…”

Nyle chuckled. “No problem.”

“Cool.”

“Breakfast first ?”

“I mean, it’s 2 PM but…” she realized she was naked with no blanket to cover her body, “sure.”

Nyle nodded and threw a clean shirt at her.

“I mean, shouldn’t we shower first ?” Merry cocked her eyebrow, “plus, you’re all sweaty.”

“We ?” Nyle smirked.

“It was an expression…”

“I can go with you if you wanna take the risk,” she snorted.

Merry let out an awkward laugh. No one would be that reckless to shower with their one-night-stand. Anchor mates was a serious deal, and showering –let alone bathing !– with someone was the definition of reckless.

“I’m just kidding. You can shower first,” Nyle grinned, “I’ll cook for you.”

Merry nodded.

“The key to the bathroom is hung by the door.”

“Okay.”

 

As water was running down her skin, Merry caught herself thinking how it would feel, at this very moment, to have the other alpha behind her.

“Ugh, Merry…” she sighed, “you’re unbelievable…”

She remembered the first time she had showered with her last (ex-)girlfriend… the disappointment in her eyes when nothing had happened, when they still had their scars and she had realized Merry wasn’t her anchor mate. For anyone else, it would’ve probably been the last time they would’ve showered with someone.

But not Merry.

Her family thought she was reckless for sleeping around. They would freak out if they knew she did more than having sex. She had taken showers and baths with more people than you could count on your fingers.

She would do it a dozen more times if it could ever erase the memory of her ex leaving her alone in the shower after finding out, her face when she had told her “I’m sorry, Merry… it’s over”.

She stayed under the hot water a few more seconds before turning off the tap. She put back on the black shorts she was wearing the night before and the clean shirt Nyle had lent her. Then got out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

“Ah, here you are ! I thought you had locked yourself inside !”

“What ?” she chuckled, “I mean, I did lock myself in, but like not really.”

“Haha I see !” Nyle grinned, “be sure to call me if it really happens, I’ll be here to the rescue !”

“I would need your number for that,” Merry winked.

The other’s eyes widened, and she looked back to her oven, cheeks red.

“Oh would you look at that ? Lunch is ready !”

Merry held in a laugh and sat on a stool at the central island. Nyle put a plate in front of her and served her food.

“It’s a savory cake,” she explained, “dairy free.”

“Wait !” Merry gasped, “you remembered ?”

“That you’re lactose intolerant ? Yes, because I did listen to what you told me yesterday.”

Merry’s chest felt hot all of a sudden.

“I don’t consume dairy anyway.”

“You don’t ?!”

“Nope.”

Merry didn’t know what to say. This had to be a dream ?

“Eat while it’s hot, Merry !”

Nyle was sitting on the stool beside her, cake in hand, her scent noticeable now that she was that close to her.

“Oh, y-yes…” she awkwardly nodded, “sorry.”

 

“It was delicious, thank you !”

“You’re welcome !”

“I don’t want to outstay my welcome, so I’ll take my leave now.”

Two hours had passed already. It had felt like minutes.

“No no ! It was a pleasure having you !” Nyle gave her a warm smile.

Merry smiled back and went to gather her stuff. Her remaining clothes were folded on the bed. She took them and went to the front door.

“Wait, I’ll give you my savory cake recipe.”

“Ah, you don’t have to, I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

Nyle was already writing on a piece of paper.

“Don’t say that,” she put it in her hand, “you’re not a nuisance.”

The softness in her voice made Merry’s heart rate increase.

“So…”

“So..?” Nyle repeated.

“I’ll go now…”

“Okay…”

They both looked into each other’s eyes, not really knowing how to say goodbye.

“Hm… goodbye Nyle.” Merry wanted her lips, but she patted her shoulder instead. “Thank you for this day.”

A small smile lifted the other’s lips.

“Thank you for this night.”

Merry’s face heated up and she quickly left the apartment. She had felt this sentence in the pit of her stomach. Her scent had probably betrayed her too.

“Goodbye Merry !”

 

In the taxi driving her home, Merry opened the piece of paper.

The recipe for the dairy-free cake… and Nyle’s number.

She sank down in the seat, holding back a squeal.

 

 

-

 

 

Three months had passed, and it hadn’t been a goodbye. Merry still talked to Nyle every day, being by texts or by FaceTime. They met quite often and sometimes, they would have sex too. They had never showered together though. Nyle always avoided it somehow, and for once, Merry didn’t really want to shower with her either.

Although she was sick that day, she still had Nyle come over to watch Queer eye with her, as they had often done those past weeks.

“You know you could’ve told me you were sick ? And I would’ve stayed home.”

“No need to, it’s not that big of a deal that I would miss our Queer eye night.”

“Merry… you need to rest. Your whole apartment has the stench of flu.”

“It’s not the flu !” Merry protested, “the doctor said it was just a bad cold.”

“Okay then, but you’re being unreasonable.”

“I probably caught it when I was out running in the rain anyway so, when am I ever reasonable ?”

Nyle shook her head in disbelief and turned back to the TV.

Merry did the same. She tried to focus on the screen, but the light hurt her eyes and her eyelids felt so, so heavy.

 

“Merry ?”

“Huh ?” Merry opened her eyes, “what did I miss ?”

“The whole episode !” Nyle chuckled, “okay, it’s bed time for you.”

“No, but wait, I can–”

“No, you can’t,” she interrupted her, “now let me tuck you to sleep.”

Merry let herself be led to her bed.

“Okay, I’ll go now.”

“Nyle…” she mumbled in a sleepy voice, “please stay… stay with me.”

Nyle looked like she was thinking but eventually nodded. She took off her jeans and lied down next to her.

“Now sleep Merry…” she gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, “you need the rest.”

Merry felt her eyes closing on their own.

“Good night Nyle…”

“Good night Merry.”

 

Hot. Cold.

“Merry ?”

So hot. So cold.

“Merry, you’re boiling hot.”

Sweating. Shivering.

“I’m gonna get you a wet cloth.”

The room was still in the dark and Merry could hear nothing but Nyle’s steps.

“Here, this should help.”

The coldness of the cloth on her forehead did help a little bit.

“Can you change it please ?”

“Already ?”

“Yeah…”

She would have to change it very often because it felt like it became hot in a minute or so.

 

“You can change it…”

“Again ?! It’s the tenth time !”

“Please ?”

Nyle let out a loud sigh.

“Look, that’s enough, I’m gonna put you in the shower.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I do, or you’ll never fall asleep !”

“Okay…”

Nyle helped her get up. She could barely stand.

“Want me to carry you ?”

“No ! I can do it.”

Nyle led her to the bathroom and unlocked the door for her.

“You’ll be okay in here ?”

Merry nodded and closed the door behind her. After struggling to remove her sweatpants and sweater, she gave up and settled on showering in her grey tee and panties.

She got into the bathtub, not without difficulty, and turned on the tap. Lukewarm water flowed from the shower head onto her.

Now this felt better already. A lot better.

She stood up to adjust the temperature when her foot slipped.

“AH !”

She fell face first. The noise resonated in the room.

“Merry ?!”

Her elbows hurt, and she was pretty sure she had bitten her lip too.

“Merry, you okay ?!” Nyle’s voice called from behind the closed door.

“Ah…”

“Do you need any help ? Can I get in ?”

“Nyle…” she whined, “it hurts…”

The door shot open and Nyle was standing by the tub.

“You fell ?”

“Yeah…” she sighed, water running on her head.

“Can you get yourself up ?”

She pushed her body up and immediately fell back. Her soaked tee felt like it weighed a hundred kilos.

“Please help me…”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Nyle stepped in the tub over her and put her feet on each side of her. Her hands turned her body to face her. She then grabbed her underneath her arms. Warm water was running all over the both of them as Nyle pulled her up to help her out of the tub.

“Nyle ? Nyle, my legs are itchy !”

“What ?”

Despite the humidity of the room, Merry was sure the other could smell her fear. This couldn’t be her cold, she was sure of it, she had never felt like this when having a cold before.

“Nyle !” she cried, “Nyle, it’s so bad !”

Nyle held her close.

“It burns !”

“Sssh…” Her hand caressing her hair.

But her scent filled Merry’s nostrils. She was as scared as her.

The burning sensation and itchiness went on for another minute. Then it stopped.

 

Nyle turned off the shower. She got them out of the tub and went to the bathroom door.

“Where are you going ?” Merry asked, trying not to sound too panicky.

“To get you dry clothes.”

“Okay… okay.”

She came back, put new clothes on the edge of the sink and stopped behind her.

“Can I ?” she asked while holding on the hem of Merry’s soaking wet shirt.

Merry nodded and Nyle lifted the shirt over her head. She was too tired and feverish to struggle with clothes anyway.

The hot air licked her skin and her gaze crossed Nyle’s in the mirror. She shyly looked away as the other dried her with a towel and slipped her into a clean shirt.

“Want me to help you with your underwear too ?”

“Please, I’m so freaking tired.”

Nyle snorted and Merry blushed at the words that had just left her mouth.

Nyle slid her panties down her legs, her touch giving her goosebumps.

“Lift your feet up.”

Merry did and in an instant, a new pair of underwear was on her.

“Voilà !” Nyle stood up, “you’re ready to go back to sleep !”

“Thank you so much !”

“You’re welcome.” She leaned her head on Merry’s shoulder. “By the way Merry, that’s what I thought.”

Merry felt her body tensing up.

“Your scars have healed.”

She gasped. Really ?! Was this what had happened earlier ?

“Mine too.”

“Oh my..!”

“Merry.”

“Oh my gosh !”

“Merry.”

“OH MY GOSH !”

Nyle’s arms slid around her chest, gently hugging her.

“It’s okay, let’s go to bed.”

“Nyle, we’re anchor mates ! Anchor mates !”

“Yes, Merry.”

“Oh my gosh, Nyle !”

“Remember you’re sick, don’t tire yourself even more,” Nyle said while leading her back to bed.

“Nyle, I can’t believe it !”

“I know,” she smiled while tucking her in and lied down next to her.

“Nyle ?”

“Hm ?”

“What are we gonna do ?”

Nyle stayed quiet a little. She then cupped her face and brought her closer.

“Sleep because you really need to rest. Then we’ll figure this out, okay ?”

The warmth of her hands against her cheeks coupled to her soothing scent helped Merry calm down.

“For now, all you need to know is I’m glad it’s you.”

“Really..?”

“Really.”

Oh my gosh.

“Now sleep, or I’ll make you !”

“Don’t need to be told twice !”

“Good.”

Merry closed her eyes. Her lids already felt very, very heavy.

“Nyle..?”

“Sleep, Merry.”

“I’m glad it’s you too.”

Nyle’s scent got sweet. Very sweet.

She crawled closer and kissed her on the cheek.

“Good night Merry.”

Merry grinned.

“Good night Nyle.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi !  
> I was sad I missed Alpha day (because of college ugh), and I got this idea while listening to the song I linked in the beginning (one of my favorite songs tbh).  
> So here is this oneshot, hope you enjoyed it ! ^^  
> Also I turned this into a series of oneshots, you can check out the first one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690094). I felt like this concept deserved more than a single oneshot, so that's why I did that. I'll probably write more stories with other OCs in this universe :)  
> Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts here, comments make my day ! You can also find me on my [Tumblr](https://firstloveomegaverse.tumblr.com/) to talk more.  
> Till next time~!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Yes, Merry is called after Luffy's first ship ^^


End file.
